Untitled
by lindam2254
Summary: "Löysin erittäin mielenkiintoisen teoksen. Vihjeitä jostain suuresta, mullistavasta mysteeristä..." Herra Wright päästi kiinnostuneen äännähdyksen. "Todellako? Ja mikähän se mullistava mysteeri olisi?" tämä kysyi katsoen tytärtään päätään kallistaen. "En tiedä vielä. Mutta tiedän sen olevan jotain käsinkosketeltavaa ja aion käyttää kaiken aikani selvittääkseni mikä se on!"


_**A/N:**_

 _ **Joo, tässä ois tämönen vanha raapustus jonka oon kirjottanu aikoja sitten kun ekaa kertaa tutustuin Muumio elokuvaan (Fraserin versioon, paras ;P). Joten kun tänään ilmestyi teaser traileri ensi vuonna tulevasta Cruisen Muumio elokuvasta, muistin tämän tarinan alun olemassaolon ja aattelin julkasta sen ihan huvin vuoksi. Siksi antakaa anteeksi epäsujuva kieli/kirjotusvirheet, en oo koskaan ollu hyvä pilkuttamaan etc, ja jätin tän editoimatta kun tän julkasu oli vaan päähänpistos.**_

 _ **Mä en välttämättä tarkota jatkaa tätä stooria, sillä tän oli alun perin tarkotus olla ihan oma tarinansa jolla ei ollut mitään tekemistä fanfictionin kanssa. Mutta, kun en kerran oo kirjottanu tätä tän pitemmälle, siitä vois yhtä hyvin tulla Muumio fanfic jonain päivänä, who knows. Saa nähä ajan kanssa muotoutuuko tästä tarinan kokonen tuotos. Mutta toistaseksi tää on vaan tämmönen viimeistelemätön katkelma, joka ei sisällä elokuvan hahmoja ja tapahtumia. Ehkä silti joitain teitä vois kiinnostaa lukasta tää ihan ajan kuluks ennen kun kerkeen valmistaa muuta materiaalia julkasukuntoon.**_

 **;D**

 _ **~ Linda**_

* * *

"Rachel! Rachel missä sinä olet?"

Ankaran ja äärimäisen ärsyyntyneen oloisen kirjastonhoitajan vihamielinen hahmo tuli esiin yläkerran kirjahyllyjen takaa. Naisen pää viuhtoi edestakaisin nykähdyksittäin, kun tämä yritti etsiä katseellaan taas erään kerran hermoille käyvän tytön kasvoja kaikkien suurten kirjahyllyjen joukosta. "Rachel Wright jos et nyt tule esiin voit vain kuvitella mitä minä sinulle teen, kun viimein löydän sinut!"

Tumma pää kurkisti varovasti naisen takana ensimmäisessä kerroksessa olevan kirjahyllyn takaa. Rachel sukelsi takaisin piiloon, kun rouva Heartleyn kireät kasvot kääntyivät hänen piilopaikkansa suuntaa tutkimaan. Pian ne kuitenkin siirtyivät kauemmas ja Rachel kuuli naisen kimittävän äänen kulkevan kauemmas itsestään. Hän huokaisi ja varovaisesti sulki lukemansa pöydän päälle jääneen kirjan. Se oli vanha ja painava, joten hänen hienovaraisuudestaan huolimatta siitä kuului mahtava mätkähdys sivujen osuessa toisiinsa ja hänellä oli täysi työ olla aivastamatta äänekkäästi sen välistä lentäneen suunnattoman pölyn vuoksi.

"Rachel!?" kuului aivan hänen takaansa ja tyttö kirosi.

"Hitto", hän kuiskasi ja tarrasi kirjaan kaikilla voimillaan alkaessaan raahata sitä kohti paikkaa, josta oli sen löytänytkin. Hän kuuli rouva Heartleyn korkojen kopisevan lähistöllä ja hän vain rukoili, ettei vahingossakaan törmäisi naiseen, ennen kun saisi hoidettua kirjan omalle paikalleen.

Kirja totisesti painoi kuin synti. Ja hän ei todellakaan ollut heikko. Rachel nosti sitä lähemmäs rintaansa, keräsi jälleen voimansa kokoon ja vilkuili vuorostaan ympäristöään siltä varalta, että näkisi kirjastonhoitajan happaman naaman ilmestyvän jostain kulmasta. Sitten hän tulikin esiin.

Rachel sinkosi itsensä kirjan painoa hyväksikäyttäen viereisen kirjahyllyn taa, jopa niin rajusti, että oli itsekin kaatua. Rachel kirosi uudestaan ja löi turhautuneena kirjan kulunutta kantta. Kun hän kuuli rouvan askeleiden kiiruhtavan taakseen hän ei voinut olla polkaisematta lattiaa.

Hän kuuli rouvan kutsuvan taas lukemattomia kertoja nimeään ja hitaasti hivuttautui kohti hyllyn reunaa ja kääntyikin kulmasta juuri, kun rouva kääntyi toisesta hänen äskeiselle piilopaikalleen.

"Rachel tule tänne ja heti! Minä en pilaile tyttö!" rouva Heartley huusi entistä vihaisemmin ja marssi päättäväisesti eteenpäin. Rachel livahti takaisin piilopaikkaansa ja hitaasti seurasi naista käytävällä, mutta nähdessään tämän punaiseen verhotun selkänsä kääntyvän oikealle, meni itse vasemmalle. Rouvan askeleet erkanivat entistä kauemmas ja Rachel uskalsi nyt jo hengittää vapaammin. Hän kiirehti askeleitaan niin paljon kuin tuon tonninpainoisen kirjan kanssa pystyi ja kiersi pari hyllykköä päästen nyt portaisiin. Rachel kiipesi ne ylös ja puoliksi kumartuneena tarkasteli ensimmäistä kerrosta varuillaan jos naisen punainen villatakki vilahtaisi jossain. Hän hiipi kaidetta vierustavaa käytävää ja antoi alemmalle kerrokselle vielä yhden silmäyksen, ennen kuin uhkarohkeasti harppasi turvaan kahden jykevän hyllykön taa kauempana kaiteesta. Huh, hän ei jäänyt kiinni. Vielä.

Rachel nojasi hetkeksi selkäänsä hyllyn kirjoihin ja vilkaisi vastakkaisen hyllyn kulmaa. "Muinainen Kiina ja muut varhaiskulttuurit". Hyvä, kirja olisi pian paikoillaan.

Hän nyökkäsi päättäväisesti ja parantaen otettaan kirjasta nosti sitä ylemmäs ja jatkoi matkaansa kohti Egyptin osastoa. Ei enää pitkälti. Hän kiersi nojaamansa hyllyn ja kuulostellen rouva Heartleyn kenkien kopinaa jatkoi matkaansa edelleen pitkin kaiteen viereistä käytävää. Rachel katsahti ympärilleen etsiäkseen helpoimman reitin, mutta sitten säikähdys sai hänet syöksähtämään alas. Rouvan hahmo oli ilmaantunut juuri hämärästä, kun hän oli lähtenyt liikkeelle oman hyllynsä suojasta.

Rouva Heartley kääntyi, mutta tuli epäluuloiseksi näkemästään ja tajusi nähneensä oikein. "Rachel!" rouva huudahti ja suuntasi salamana portaikkoon.

Rachel voihkaisi ja lähti kiikuttamaan kirjaa kahta vauhdikkaammin. Hän jopa melkein juoksi läpi kirjahyllyjen muodostamien sokkeloiden, sillä nyt ei tarvinnut pelätä rouvan saavan tietää hänen olinpaikkansa.

Viimein Rachel saavutti muistinsa varassa oikean hyllyvälikön ja kääntyessään rajusti oli taas tulla vedetyksi kirjan painon mukana eteenpäin. Hän teki pienen liiron kivilattialla ja hänen omien kenkiensä korot päästivät viiltävän äänen. Kuin liitutaulua olisi vedetty kynsillä.

Rachel suoristautui ja syöksähti hyllyjen väliin. Hän etsi katseellaan aukkoa monien yhtä vanhojen ja pölyisten teosten välistä, kunnes viimein huomasi paikan mihin hänen pitelemänsä kirja kuului. Rouvan yllättäen lähestynyt ääni kannustimenaan Rachel tyrkkäsi kirjan paikalleen ja säntäsi taas käytävään. Hän juoksi käytävää eteenpäin niin pitkään, kunnes viimein saavutti kerroksen toiset alas vievät portaat. Hän oli jo puolimatkassa, kun kirjastonhoitajan huohottava hahmo huomasi hänet toisesta kerroksesta.

"Rachel Wright, älä luulekaan livistäväsi nuori nainen!" tämä huusi ja väsymyksestään huolimatta kiiruhti hänen peräänsä silmälasit huojuen nenällä.

Rachel ei kuunnellut, vaan juoksi portaat alas niin nopeasti kuin hänen korkonsa sallivat. Koko näyttelysali kaikui hänen juoksuaskelistaan, kun hän saavutti salin oviaukon ja kiiruhti sieltä edelleen vasemmalla aukeavalle portaikolle. Rachel lähti kulkemaan niitä ylös kaksi porrasta kerralla, mutta tullessaan välikerrokseen tuli äkisti pysäytetyksi törmätessään tuttuun hahmoon.

"Rach?" mies kysyi näyttäen yllättyneeltä. Hän tarttui nuorta naista olkapäistä ja vastasi tämän myös yllättyneeseen katseeseen lopulta hymyillen.

"Skip?" Rachel kysyi hieman huohottaen juoksun jäljiltä. Hän vilkaisi taakseen. "Mitä sinä teet täällä?"

Skip otti hatun päästään ja hymyili entistä vastustamattomammin. "Jos ette ole sattunut unohtamaan neiti Wright, minä omistan tämän museon. Tämähän on nimeltään Warhusenin Kansainvälinen Historian museo. Kysymys onkin mitä te teette täällä?"

Rachel katsoi miehen pehmeisiin ruskeisiin silmiin, jotka olisivat voineet sulattaa kenen tahansa muun nuoren neidon sydämen kuin hänen, ja yritti siistiä pörröttynyttä nutturaansa. Skip nosti kulmiaan.

"Saanen arvata teidän olleen taas hyllyjä pölyttämässä?"

"Saanen pyytää, että herra ei pilailisi kustannuksellani", Rachel vastasi sarkastiseen sävyyn ja hymyili. Mies nojautui lähemmäs.

"Enhän toki. Minusta teidän innokkuutenne paikalliseen muinaiskulttuuriin on ihailtavaa. Ja äskeinen oli vain puhdas arvaus..."

Rachel näytti nololta miehen pyyhkäistessä hänen puseronsa päällystä siihen kerääntyneestä pölystä.

"Minun tulisi järjestää suursiivous kirjaston puolella, eikö totta?" Skip ehdotti. Rachel hymyili uudelleen ja otti mieheltä vastaan suudelman kämmenelle.

"Rachel Wright!" kirjastonhoitajan ääni huusi sitten portaiden alapäästä. Rachel säpsähti ja kääntyi miehen tavoin katsomaan nyt heidän luokseen äärimmäisen ärtyneenä kipuavaa naista. Rouva Heartleyn valkoinen tukka oli karannut tiukalta nutturalta ja moni kuriton hiuskiehkura roikkui ympäri tämän päätä. Myöskin vitivalkoiset kulmat olivat kurtistuneet yhdeksi viivaksi kun hän tuijotti tyttöä, jota oli juuri jahdannut ympäri kirjastoa.

"Kuinka sinä kehtaat juoksuttaa vanhaa naista tällä tavoin!" rouva huudahti huitoen käsillään. "Luulin saavani kohtauksen! Ja mitä sinä nuori neiti kuvittelet tekeväsi tähän aikaan kirjastossa, vaikka olen varta vasten kieltänyt sinua haahuilemasta täällä juuri ennen sulkemisaikaa! Mitä isäsikin sanoisi jos kuulisi?"

Rouva Heartley pysähtyi häntä kiusaantunut ilme kasvoillaan tuijottavan tytön eteen luiset kädet lanteillaan, kunnes sitten huomasi työnantajansa seisovan aivan tämän vierellä. Hän myös pani merkille miehen kädet Rachelin käsivarsilla, joten luuli hetken menneensä liian pitkälle miehen kuullen. "Suokaa anteeksi, herra Warhusen! En tiennyt teidän vielä olevan täällä!"

Nainen korjasi silmälasiensa asentoa ja sipaisi hiuksiaan niin, ettei näyttäisi aivan epäsiistiltä mökkihöperöltä. Mies irrotti kätensä Rachelista ja kääntyi kokonaan rouvan puoleen.

"Hyvää työtä jälleen kerran tänään, rouva Heartley", Skip sanoi ja hymyili naiselle lämpimästi. Rachel taas hymyili itsekseen nähdessään kuinka nainen punastui itseään monta kymmentä vuotta nuoremman miehen antaessa hänelle juurikin tuollaisen sydämiä sulattavan hymyn. Rouva laittoi kätensä ujosti poskilleen ja näytti siltä, että olisi voinut alkaa kikattaa kuin nuori tyttö ikään.

"Älkäähän nyt, herra Warhusen", rouva sanoi. "Teen vain velvollisuuteni..."

Skip nyökäytti päätään ja hymyili uudestaan. Rouva Heartley vastasi siihen, kunnes muisti Rachelin ja käänsi nyt taas vihaisen katseensa nuoreen naiseen.

"Mitä minä teen kanssasi nuori neiti?" rouva kysyi ja nojautui lähemmäs Rachelia. "En hyväksy moista käytöstä! Etenkään kun et ole enää lapsi! Luulin sinun olevan jo sen verran aikuinen, että tiedät mikä on parhaaksi itsellesi, mutta nyt alan epäillä sitä kun uhmaat käskyjäni tällä tavoin!"

Rachel aikoi sanoa jotain, mutta Skip keskeytti hänet puuttumalla asiaan. "Älkäähän nyt rouva Heartley! Mistä on kysymys?" hän kysyi. Rouva Heartley näytti turhautuneelta.

"Tämä tyttö oli taas penkomassa kirjastossa tähän aikaan, vaikka olen monta kertaa käskenyt häntä olemaan tulematta tänne näin myöhään! Hänellä ei ole minkäänlaista tajua lupausten pitämisestä vaan kehtaa juoksuttaa minunlaistani jo elämänsä elänyttä vanhaa naista ympäri kirjastoa!"

Rouva antoi Rachelille pahan katseen paksujen linssiensä takaa. Rachel oli hetken sanaton ja tuli tahattomasti vilkaistua vieressään seisovaa miestä apua hakien, vaikkei sitä halunnutkaan.

"Rouva Heartley..." Rachel aloitti pahoittelevaan sävyyn, mutta herra Warhusen keskeytti hänet uudestaan.

"No älkää kiihtykö noin syvästi", mies sanoi elehtien rauhoittelevasti. "Ettehän te nyt niin vanha ole, että teidän täytyisi puhua noin. Ette ainakaan näytä eläneenne elämäänne edes puoleenväliin..."

Rouva Heartley meni lukkoon ja hänen poskensa väritti jälleen vaalea puna. "Olette aivan kuten isänne", hän vastasi unohtaen taas tyystin ärtymyksensä tyttöä kohtaan katsellessaan nuorehkoa museonomistajaa. "Niin hienovarainen ja kohtelias sanoissanne."

Skip nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi. "Kiitoksia. Mutta jos jätämme sen sikseen, olisitteko niin ystävällinen ja jättäisitte myös Rachelin minulle? Olen varma, ettei neiti Wright tarkoittanut tälläkään kerralla mitään pahaa ja uskon hänen myös olevan vain kiitollinen, että teidänlaisenne nainen antaa hänelle neuvoja viisaammasta näkökulmasta..."

Rachel vilkaisi vilpittömän näköistä miestä hieman kulmia kohottaen. Mitä tämä sanoi oli lähestulkoon täyttä potaskaa, mutta rouva Heartley nieli sen mukisematta.

"Tietenkin, herra Warhusen", nainen vastasi nostaen jälleen silmälasejaan, jotka koko ajan valuivat takaisin alas hänen nenänvarttaan."Miten vain haluatte."

Lopetettuaan nainen kuitenkin kääntyi tytön puoleen ja heristi tälle sormeaan. "Jos kuitenkin ehätän sinut samanlaisista puuhista jonain seuraavana iltana voin luvata, ettei edes herra Warhusen voi suojata sinua minulta!"

Rouva Heartley ei tarkoittanut sanoillaan samaa kuin miltä se kuulosti, mutta Rachel kuitenkin tuijotti naista pahoittelevasti.

"Olen pahoillani rouva Heartley", hän sanoi painaen päätään. "En vain voi pysyä poissa täältä. Ja minulla ei ole paljoa aikaa päivisin tulla tänne, joten en voi muuta kuin uhmata käskyjäsi silloin tällöin."

"Siinä kuulitte, rouva Heartley!" Skip myötäili. "Joten jos sallitte, otan neiti Wrightin nyt mukaani ja saatan hänet kotiin." Skip kaappasi Rachelin käsivarren omaansa.

Rouva Heartley katseli ensin Rachelia toinen kulma ylhäällä, suu mutrussa ja kädet puuskassa rinnalla. "Niin, sinähän opiskelet arkeologiksi, eikö totta?" hän kysäisi tytöltä ikään kuin ohimennen. "No, kyllä minä ymmärrän innostuksesi. Ymmärrän sinulla olevan paljon töitä opintojesi eteen, että joudut tekemään paljon taustatutkimusta ynnä muuta ja olethan vanhempiesi tytär, mutta en kerta kaikkiaan voi antaa moisen holtittoman käytöksen enää jatkua taholtasi! Ymmärrätkö?"

Rachel hymyili naiselle. "Ymmärrän toki. Tämä ei enää toistu."

"Paras ollakin! Muuten joudun menemään isäsi pakeille. Mikä ei kyllä olisi kovin miellyttävää, kun hänen tyttärensähän on jo aikuinen..."

"Minä pidän huolen, että Rachel ei aiheuta teille ylimääräistä vaivaa", Skip sanoi sitten ja veti tytön mukanaan pari askelmaa ylös.

Rouva Heartley hymyili hyväksyvästi. "Hyvää illanjatkoa", hän sanoi puristaen pitelemäänsä lainausrekisteriä rintaansa vasten.

"Samoin teille, rouva Heartley!" Rachel toivotti vastaan ja antoi Skipin johdattaa itsensä ylös portaita, kun mieskin oli nostanut hattuaan hyvästiksi. Kun he olivat kulkeneet portaista poispäin ja saapuivat nyt ulko-ovelle johtaviin portaisiin leveän käytävän toisella puolen, Rachel huokaisi helpotuksesta.

"Kiitos", hän sanoi katsoen miestä kasvoihin. "Pelastitte minut."

Skip hymyili."Se ei olisi onnistunut, jos rouva Heartley ei olisi niin helposti manipuloitavissani, kaikella kunnioituksella. Tein sen mielihyvin..."

Rachel tunsi vaivaantuvansa. Tuossa tuli taas se katse, jonka hän tunsi hyvin. Rakastuneen miehen hellä ja tutkiva silmäys suoraan syvälle hänen omiin silmiinsä. Hän oli vain sen verran järkevä tyttö, ettei ollut yhtä miehen manipuloitavissa tuolla katseella, kuin rouva Heartley. Sen sijaan hän vain hymyili kohteliaasti ja lähti kulkemaan tämän käsipuolessa alas noitakin portaita. Asia ei ollut niin, että Rachel olisi halveksinut tai paheksunut herra Warhusenia. Hän ei vain löytänyt tässä samaa vetovoimaa, mitä monet muut kaiken ikäiset naiset ilman epäilystä löysivät tämän komeista kasvonpiirteistä. Hän oli yksiselitteisesti liaankin komea hänelle.

"Löysitkö mitään kiinnostavaa luettavaa?" Skip kysäisi samalla kun piteli Rachelille ovea. Rachel pudisti päätään.

"Kiinnostavaa luettavaa olisi vaikka kuinka paljon. Minulla ei vain valitettavasti ole niin paljon aikaa käsissäni, että voisin omaksua niin paljon uutta tietoa..."

Skip läimäytti oven kiinni ja käveli museon eteen pysäköidyn hopeisen auton luo. "Saanen tarjota sinulle kyydin?" hän sanoi ja avasi pelkääjänpaikan oven Rachelille, joka antoi hänelle leikillään mietteliään katseen ennen kuin astui sisään. Hän veti pitkän hameensa helman oven välistä ja vapautti hiuksensa nutturalta. Kun Skipkin istahti ratin ääreen ja käynnisti moottorin, Rachel katsahti tähän syrjäkarein. Skip oli aina niin kohtelias hänelle.

"No, perillä ollaan!" mies sanoi ajaessaan Rachelin kotitalon porteista sisään. Rachelin perhe oli rikkaasta suvusta, minkä huomasi talon koosta ja hienoudesta. Skip ajoi pihatien poikki ja käänsi auton talon edustalla olevan suihkulähteen eteen, jotta Rachelin olisi helppo vain nousta ulos autosta suoraan sisäänkäynnille.

Rachel heilautti olkalaukkunsa olalleen ja avasi oven. "Kiitos, Skip", hän sanoi ja nousi hymyssä suin jaloilleen pihamaalle. "Tapaamme sitten juhlissa."

Skip nojasi sivulle nähdäkseen Rachelin kasvot paremmin. "Kiitos itsellesi. En ole saanut keskustella kanssasi päiväkausiin. Pelastit iltani, Rach."

Rachel vastasi hymyyn kohteliaasti, vaikka tunsikin itsensä vielä vaivaantuneemmaksi.

"Kerro isällesi terveiseni", Skip jatkoi ja suoristautui. Hän herätti moottorin taas eloon ja Rachel nojautui nyt alemmas antaakseen tälle viimeisen silmäyksen.

"Kerron kiitos. Hyvää yötä."

Rachel vilkutti miehen jälkeen ja seurasi tämän urheiluauton kiitoa pihatietä takaisin portille ennen kuin lähti kipuamaan loivasti kiertävää toista portaikkoa ulko-ovelle. Hän oli poikki. Tuona iltana hän halusi vain saada jotain ihanaa heidän taloudenhoitajansa loihtimaa illallista ja mennä suoraan nukkumaan.

Rachel tarttui ovenkahvasta ja veti raskahkon oven auki. Hän astui hänelle rakkaaseen öljylamppujen valon täyttämään hämärähköön eteishalliin, minkä seiniä peitti monet perhevaakunat ja maalaukset ynnä muut roinat ja arkeologiset esineet, jotka hänen isänsä oli löytänyt monilta kaivauksiltaan. Heidän asuintalossaan oli jopa haarniskoja, mikä oli perua heidän englantilaisuudestaan. Muinaisjäänne pikemminkin jos Rachelilta kysyttiin... Myös koko talo oli muutenkin rakennettu samoin kuin samanlaiset kartanorakennukset Englannissa, mutta Rachel ei silti voinut sietää noita haarniskoja pölyttymässä heidän nurkissaan. Nytkin hän antoi yhdelle eteisessä maleksivalle peltikasalle ikävän silmäyksen.

Hän pudotti laukkunsa punaiselle persialaismatolle ja silmäili itseään erään lipaston päälle asetetusta peilistä. "Olen kotona, isä!" hän huusi, sillä tiesi isänsä linnoittautuneen antiikkiseen nojatuoliinsa polttamaan piippua tuohon aikaan illasta. Niin tämä aina teki Rachelin viimein tullessa kotiin iltaisin.

Viereisestä huoneesta kuului kolinaa ja pian tuttu ääni vastasi muutaman yskähdyksen jälkeen. "Tervetuloa takaisin, kultaseni!" Rachelin isä, Lionel Wright, huudahti. Rachel jätti laukkunsa niille sijoilleen ja käveli tottuneesti eteisestä oikealla sijaitsevaan olohuoneeseen. Siellä hänen isänsä totisesti istuikin ja tuprautti suustaan savupilven hänen huuliensa kaartuessa hymyyn tyttärensä kauniit kasvot nähdessään. "Oliko sinulla hyvä päivä?" mies kysyi raapien partaansa.

"Kyllä. Tavallinen. Mutta isä, enkö ole sanonut sinulle, että sinun täytyy luopua juomisesta ainakin sen ajaksi kun poltat?" Rachel vastasi ja otti viskilasin isänsä otteesta laskien sen pöydälle. "Tiedät varsin hyvin mitä tohtori sanoi sinulle viime viikolla."

Hänen isänsä tuhahti ja otti uudet sauhut. "Tiedän tiedän. Mutta jos minun on määrä kuolla, en aio tehdä sitä hissuksiin, niin kuin sinä ilmeisesti haluaisit. Tämä mies lähtee rytinällä jos se vielä näinkin nuorehkossa iässä tulee eteen!"

Rachel huokaisi ja pudisti päätään isälleen. "Joskus sinä kuulostat paljon vanhemmalta kuin olet", hän totesi ja antoi miehelle suukon poskelle. "Kyllä minä tiedän sinun elävän hurjaa nuoruuttasi hautaan asti."

Rachel meni toisella puolella huonetta olevan vaasin luo ja alkoi järjestellä siinä olevia kukkia hajamielisesti uuteen asetelmaan. Hänen isänsä tuhahti.

"Se on vissi se!" tämä huudahti. "Oliko tuo auto kenties herra Warhusenin?"

"Kyllä. Kenen muunkaan, isä?"

"Hmm, herra Warhusen näyttää pitävän sinusta kovasti. Melkeinpä liian kovasti jos minulta kysytään."

Rachel istahti ikkunan luokse asetetun flyygelin istuimelle ja katsoi isäänsä kulmat koholla."Hän vain tarjosi minulle kyydin kirjastolta. Siinä kaikki, isä."

Herra Wright aikoi jatkaa, mutta hänen tyttärensä alkaessa soittaa antoi asian jäädä. Hän nautti kaikkein eniten Rachelin soiton kuuntelemisesta. Tämä toi miehelle mieleen hänen vaimonsa, tytön äidin, päivä päivältä vahvemmin, mikä taas lisäsi sitä tietoisuutta että Rachel kasvoi koko ajan vanhemmaksi.

Mies huokaisi syvään silmät ummessa. "Löytyikö kirjastosta mitään kiinnostavaa?´"hänkin kysyi Skipin lailla. Rachelin soitto taukosi hänen sormiensa pysähdyttyä koskettimille.

"Et arvaakaan", Rachel sanoi yksinkertaisesti. "Löysin erittäin mielenkiintoisen teoksen, mistä taas löysin kiinnostavia vihjeitä jostain suuresta. Jostain mullistavasta mysteeristä..."

Herra Wright päästi kiinnostuneen äännähdyksen. "Todellako? Ja mikähän se mullistava mysteeri olisi?" tämä kysyi katsoen tytärtään päätään kallistaen. Rachel näytti hetken mietteliäältä, mutta nousi pian ylös ja antoi isälleen mitä lämpimimmän hymyn. Herra Wright näki tytön kasvoissa kiihtymystä ja suurta intoa, eikä voinut olla tulematta hyvälle tuulelle sen nähdessään.

"En tiedä vielä", Rachel vastasi kävellen hieman edestakaisin. "Mutta en aio luovuttaa! En tosiaankaan. Tiedän sen olevan jotain käsinkosketeltavaa ja aion viettää jok´ikisen vapaahetkeni hautautuneena kirjaston pölyisiin kirjoihin, kunnes keksin mitä se on!"

Hänen isänsä näytti tyytyväiseltä. "Kun näen sinut tuollaisena, en voi olla ajattelematta äitiäsi", hän sanoi vetäen piipun suustaan. Rachel pysähtyi katsomaan miestä hetkeksi aikaa, kunnes näytti itsekin yhtä haikealta ajatuksien myöskin suuntautuessa hänen kuolleeseen äitiinsä.

"Tältäköhän äidistäkin tuntui?" hän kysyi katsoen huoneen kattoa.

"Varmasti."

Rachel söi kevyen illallisen ja vetäytyi heti sen jälkeen omaan huoneeseensa. Hän oli liian väsynyt mennäkseen kylpyyn, joten vaihdettuaan yöpukunsa ylleen, käpertyi suuren katossänkynsä pohjalle lukemaan, kuten tapasi aina tehdä ennen nukkumaanmenoa. Kun tyttö viimein vilkaisi kelloa se olikin jo puoli kaksitoista. Hän sammutti yöpöydän lampun vastahakoisesti ja laittoi kirjan kannen kiinni, kuitenkin voihkaisten ajatuksesta miten tiukkaa hänelle olisikaan seuraavana aamuna herätä ja pysyä virkeänä luennoilla.

Rachel heräsikin aikaisin aamulla todella väsyneenä, mutta ei välittänyt siitä. Hän pomppasi lakanoiden välistä ja kiirehti peseytymistään niin, että oli jo puolen tunnin kuluttua valmis hiuksia ja siistiä ulkoasua myöten. Hän nautti tavanomaisen aamiaisen yksinään, niin kuin aina, ja oli tekemässä vain toista puolta tuntia myöhemmin lähtöä, kun hänen isänsä raahusti hienossa aamutakissaan alas toiseen kerrokseen vieviä portaita.

"Kultaseni, taasko olet jo kukonlaulun aikaan lähdössä?" mies kysyi hieroen sekaisia hiuksiaan ja haukotellen raskaasti. "Menetkö kirjastoon?"

Rachel hymyili. "En malta odottaa, kunnes saan käsiini sen salaisuuden, joka ihan varmasti piilee niissä kirjoituksissa. Ja toisin kuin te, isä, en ole sen suuremman unen tarpeessa."

"Höpsistä", herra Wright vastasi murahtaen. "Noin nuori nainen tarvitsee kauneusunensa. Ja minua ikään kuin surettaa, kun näen tytärtäni vain vilaukselta aamuisin ja iltaisin sinun tullessasi kotiin... Varsinkin viime aikoina, kun olet juossut kirjastossa viikkojen ajan."

Herra Wright tuli antamaan tyttärelleen suukon poskelle.

"Sinun täytyy ajaa partasi", Rachel kiusoitteli ja hymyili hellästi. "Sitä paitsi isä, ei ole minun syyni että nukut aina puoleenpäivään. Luuletko, ettei minusta ole epämukavaa syödä aamiaista aina yksikseni?"

"Tiedän, tiedän, kulta", herra Wright myönsi nolon näköisenä. "Mutta myös minun ikäiseni mies tarvitsee hyvät yöunet! Tiedäthän sinä sen."

Rachel päästi huvittuneen tuhahduksen asetellessaan hattua päähänsä. Hän suoristi hamettaan ja työnsi paitansa kunnolla sen sisään, kunnes tajusi, ettei mitään ollut tehtävissä. Hän näytti tyypilliseltä sivistyneeltä ja nykyaikaiselta nuorelta naiselta.

"Miksi olet jo hereillä, isä?" hän kysyi. "Löydän sinut yleensä täältä istumassa yöpaitasillasi, kun tulen yliopistolta iltapäivällä." Rachel nosti kulmiaan kysyvästi ja hänen isänsä nauroi.

"Sattuma. Tulin vain heränneeksi ja ajattelin tulla hakemaan lasin vettä."

Rachel huokaisi ja näytti leikillään pettyneeltä. "Ei siis toivoakaan sinun tulleen saattamaan tytärtäsi matkaan?" hän kysyi. "No, ei sitten."

"Hyvää päivää, kultaseni", herra Wright sanoi nauraen, avaten Rachelille oven. Rachel antoi tälle vielä yhden hymyllä varustetun suukon ja lähti olkalaukkuineen ulos auringonpaisteeseen.

Ulkona oli kuuma, kuten aina heti aamusta auringon noustessa. Se kuului vuoden ympäri vallalla olevaan ilmastoon. Rachel löysäsi tiukaksi sidottua kaulustaan ja pyyhkäisi otsaansa. Ilma oli tosiaan painostavan kuumaa.

Kirjasto oli tyhjä. Siellä ei ikinä ollut ketään muita ihmisiä noin aikaisin, paitsi tietysti rouva Heartley. Nainen oli aina kirjastossa. Olihan se hänen työpaikkansa, mutta Rachel oli huomannut tämän viettävän kaiken aikansa siellä sen jälkeen, kun naisen mies oli kuollut.

Rouva Heartley katsahti Racheliin varoittavasti, ei pahasti, mutta teki sanattomasti tytölle selväksi että tämä oli hänen tarkkailunsa alaisena, kun Rachel käveli kirjaston ovista sisään. Nainen istui omalla paikallaan ovien läheisyydessä ja tarkasteli eteensä pinottuja lainaluetteloja.

"Huomenta rouva Heartley!" Rachel toivotti ja nyökkäsi vanhan naisen suuntaan. Rouva Heartley vastasi, mutta pudistaen jostain syystä päätään käänsi huomionsa takaisin lainausluetteloihin. Rachelkin vain kohautti tälle olkapäitään ja jatkoi kulkuaan kohti portaikkoa. Yläkerrassa hän suuntasi suoraan eilispäivänä lukemansa kirjan luo ja kiikutti sen yläkerran puolessavälissä sijaitsevaan lukutilaan.

"No niin", hän sanoi hymyillen itsekseen. "Katsotaan, mitä minä sinusta löydän..."

Rachel laski irrottamansa hatun kirjan viereen ja avasi uudemman kerran sen raskaan kannen. Hän etsi kohtaa, mitä oli eilen yrittänyt lukea, mutta yllättyi, kun hänen etsimänsä aukeama viimein tuli esiin. Kirjan väliin oli ilmestynyt vanhan näköinen pergamentti. Rachel otti sen ihmetellen käteensä ja ei voinut olla vilkaisematta ympärilleen. Ei tuo paperi ollut eilen kirjan välissä ollut. Mistä se yhtäkkiä sinne tupsahti? No, eihän ollut mahdotonta, että joku toinen oli lukenut kirjaa, mutta kuka muu voisi olla kiinnostunut siitä? Se oli erittäin vanha ja Rachelkin oli löytänyt sen sattumalta kirjaston perukoilla olevan kirjahyllyn takaa.

Rachel pudisti päätään ja hylkäsi paperin pöydälle pois silmistään. Sillä ei ollut osuutta hänen tutkimuksiinsa, sen Rachel huomasi vilkaisemalla sen sisältöä pikaisesti. Joten paperin sijaan hän alkoi taas perehtyä kirjan sivuille kirjoitettuun tekstiin. Lukien hieroglyfein kirjoitetut rivit ääneen, ymmärtääkseen niiden kertoman tarinan paremmin.


End file.
